The Oldest House In Georgia
' The Oldest House In Georgia' is the twentieth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Pull up a chair because tonight's Ghost Hunters is a double episode has the TAPS team investigating spirits locked up in The Ulster County jail in Kingston, N.Y. From there the gang travels to an Atlanta, GA., to the Antebellum Plantation. The former Ulster County jail has outrageously freaky claims! Objects have been known to move and ghosts have spoken to people. A ghost with hollowed-out eyes and long flowing hair confronted a guard in the jail and a spirit actually poked another guard in the forehead. And these claims are from professional prison guards who are serious about their business - so you know they're not messing around or making up stories. Jason and Grant start out on the first floor in the women's cell block. Right away they hear strange shuffling sounds and it sounded like someone was manipulating the cell doors. They just couldn't figure out what made those sounds! So Kris and Amy visit the second floor and walk through this ridiculously spooky tunnel between the two cell blocks. There's a lot of plumbing pipes in this cavernous area and while Kris was trying to climb over piping something brushed her on her arm with decent pressure. Then something tugged on her shirt and that was plain old freaky! They move to the cell block, and Kris gets touched AGAIN! Three times in one night is NOT a coincidence. Back at the women's block, Dave and Steve take a turn conducting an EVP session. Some minor noises get Tango talking- and he promises he'll leave if the ghost can make a louder noise. On cue: BANG! Darnitall, now the guys have to leave. On the third floor, Kris spots a strange shadow that she can't explain or debunk. Pleeeease, shadow, come back out!! Crazy sounds follow, but no hollow-eyed ghost face appears. Jason and Grant hit the second floor and hear a lot of sounds, including moaning. The analysis presents further evidence of actual voices, whispers and footsteps caught on tape. Haunted? You betchya! On to the Antebellum Plantation in Atlanta, GA. It's actually a collection of buildings that have been moved together to this one location that serves as a museum. Cue the residual haunts! In the Thornton House there is an apparition that hangs out on the stairs, in the slave quarters people feel sadness and in the courtyard and barn people have seen a male apparition. This is a huge campus so it will be a big investigation. Jason and Grant start out in the Thornton House. Jason hears a strange, breezy sound with voices in it. Did someone just say Margaret?? They both heard it! Then something is clearly moving in the room upstairs but there's no one there. Something is definitely going on in this house. Outside Tango and Steve investigate the slave quarters where both feelings of dread and happiness have been felt. That's a red flag that EMF detector ought to be used. While they're trying to figure it out the chair in the room starts moving and the guys hear this loud hissing sound. Tango totally freaks out! Steve said the noise could be a bird- if pterodactyls were still alive! That's a warning, they conclude. Then in the courtyard, Jason and Grant see a flashlight pass by in the upstairs of the carriage house. Was anyone up there? NOPE! No source of light could be found at all! Analysis revealed even more evidence. Another haunted plantation for the record books! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes